There are numerous types of weight sensors for determining the weight of a load applied to a vehicle seat. Some weight sensors include a spring structure mounted to a vehicle seat. The spring structure deflects a predetermined amount in response to a load applied to the vehicle seat, such as due to an occupant sitting in the seat. Weight may be determined, for example, by measuring the amount of deflection of the spring structure. In one type of device, deflection of the spring structure may be measured based upon inductive changes in a differential transformer connected to the vehicle seat. The differential transformer converts the weight applied to the seat and transferred to the spring structure into a voltage. The voltage is indicative of the weight of vehicle occupant.